Valentine's Day
by Dalton Warbler
Summary: My take on how 3x13 "Heart" would go. G!P Brittany


**Valentine's Day**

Santana coudn't remember anyone doing anything this special just for her. Well there was that one time on her birthday but that was Brittany too. She wrote her a short sweet poem about Santana's hair, voice, smile and how pretty it is like unicorns, wrote it on a giant card she decorated and made everyone in the glee club and cheerios sign it. She even made her mom bake a cake saying "Happy Birthday Santana, Love Brittany".

That was a great day for Santana. And the night was even better. Basically, all her great days have sonething to do with Brittany.

And now on Valentine's day she stood there, speechless as her girlfriend proudly showed her the cover for the infinite playlist she created for her on Valentine's day. She couldn't think of words enough to describe the overwhelming warmth she's feeling in her chest. That jolt of electricity spreading through her veins, the thought of being so loved by someone she loves with everything she has taking over her, the feeling only Brittany can make her feel.

God she loved her so much.

"Brittany..." was all Santana could muster up.

She wanted to say a million things to Brittany, wanted to tell her how happy she makes her, how crazy for her she is. Santana just wanted to grab her, push her lips against her girlfriend's right there in the middle of that darn hallway and show every freaking one of McKinley's sad, horribly-groomed students that this was Brittany, her girlfriend and she made her the sweetest valentine's gift ever and that dammit, Brittany S. Pierce was all hers.

But Brittany had successfully turned Santana's insides to jelly and all she could do was smile lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Thank you." Santana said, looking deeply into Brittany's bright beautiful eyes, making sure she knows that she means it.

"You're welcome." Brittany said, smiling back.

Santana leaned into Brittany's waiting luscious lips and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. She immediately felt Brittany kissing her back and smiling into the kiss. She loved when she did that.

They were only kissing for a few seconds when Santana felt the urge to deepen the kiss and before she loses control she gave Brittany's lips one more gentle kiss and pulled away.

"I have something for you too. But you have to wait 'til later okay?" Santana said and looked shyly up at Brittany through her lashes.

She watched as her girfriend's smile grew wider and wider until she practically gave an excited little jump and said "Okay!"

If she was excited now she couldn't wait to see what Santana's got in store for her.

When Santana heard about the God Squad Commotion she thought it was perfect. Now she could have two surprises for Brittany and at the same time she'd be giving the bible thumpers a head scratching dilemma.

But she didn't care if they refuse to do it anyway. She'd just catch up with the white Bob Marley wannabe kid later, ask for her money back and maybe tell him exactly where she wants him to shove his guitar and religious discrimination. She didn't care because all she wants is to surprise Brittany, see that look on her face and show everyone just how much she loves her girlfriend.

But it was a sucessfull night at the Sugar Shack; they sang the song (which she yhought was a smart decision for a kid who wears Day Jones' tentacle beard for hair) and Brittany was surprised.

Santana couldn't get over the look on her girlfriend's face. The way she held her hand and gently rubbed her thumb against Santana's fingers, looking into her eyes and grazing her lips lightly on Santana's knuckles. They were in heaven.

Brittany was overwhelmed by everything that was happening around her. Everyone's eyes and the spotlight were on them but the warmth and pride she felt inside was even stronger than when she won Class President. She's so proud of her Santana who's now starting to kiss her in hallways more often, showing everyone she's hers. It was only some weeks ago that she insisted they hold hands under a napkin and now? She was dedicating a song just for her.

Even better, Santana asked her to dance with her in front of all the McKinley kids. And as they walked to the dance floor she placed her hand in Santana's and leaned her head against her girlfriend's, she knew this is where she belongs. With Santana. Everything around the room was exploding with rainbows, that's how happy she was. Everything in that moment was everything she ever dreamed of.

As the song ended she pulled away from their hug, looked lovingly and gratefully into Santana's warm, smiling brown eyes.

"That was so sweet, thank you."

She felt her heart combust when she saw Santana tilt her head up and puckered her lips for a kiss and it was enough for Brittany to push her lips gently against Santana's smiling like there's no tomorrow.

Santana was ecstatic. She was aware of all the eyes on her but she didn't care. All she could see was Brittany, looking at her with love she can't begin to explain. The fact that they were kissing in front of their friends made Santana feel like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

What was she so afraid of? Showing off her love for Brittany was amazing.

Brittany kissed her more intensely and wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders, pulling her closer and Santana placed her hand on her girlfriend's lower back, wrapping her arms around her waist, holding her against her.

Yup, definitely amazing.

Driving back to Santana's house, Santana couldn't wipe thne smile off her face if she tried and she knew it was the same for Brittany. Hell, the girl couldn't even keep still in her seat.

"San, I can't believe that wasn't my surprise! That was amazing, what can possibly top that?"

Brittany was practically bouncing on her seat.

"Just be patient Britt. You'll love it, I promise." Santana said and turned her head to look at her girfriend and gave her a warm smile.

"I know I will." Brittany replied, smiling warmly at Santana.

Brittany leaned into her girlfriend and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. The butterflies in Santana's stomach were alive again (they were rarely gone when Brittany's around) and she couldn't help but close her eyes for a second and lean her head into Brittany's kiss.

"I'm so happy Santana. That was really sweet."

She placed her hand on Santana's thih and gave it a gentle squeeze. Santana knew it was an innocent, loving notion but she couldn't help feel warmth from Brittany's touch travel just a tad north.

She had to keep focused though. She had more in store for Brittany. But maybe she could hold that thought for later.

Just as soon as she pushed the thought away she felt Brittany's hand graze slowly higher, started to play with the hem of her dress and slid her hand under and higher up her thighs. Before Santana could process this, Brittany was leaning over the passenger seat and was placing kisses on her neck.

_Well, it looks like it's not just her thoughts that's going down the gutter._

"Britt, this is extremely dangerous."

Brittany's parted lips were now placing open-mouthed kisses against Santana's neck.

"...and so hot."

"I can't help it San, you look so hot in that dress." Brittany said between kisses. The air inside the car was suddenly much thicker.

Santana was getting weaker and she knew that anymore of this and she'd be rolling her eyes behind her head and moaning, completely forgetting the road. So before she could let that happen, she held Brittany's traveling hand still, stopping her from moving closer to where she just wanted to feel her.

"Baby you can't distract me like this. We need to get to your suprise remember?"

Brittany gave Santana's neck a few more kisses and sat back on her seat and began her excited bounce again.

"Is it a trip to Neverland? Because that would just be totally awesome. But wait, where did you get the fairy dust?" Brirrany asked smiling wide-eyed like a child on Christmas Eve.

Santana let out a giggle. Her girlfriend couldn't be more adorable if she tried.

"No Britt-Britt but hopefully you'll like it just as much."

Finally they reached Santana's house and when they got to Santana's living room she grabbed Brittany's hand and said:

"Would you mind waiting here? I just have to get something ready quick."

Brittany nodded and gave Santana a quick kiss.

The latina hurried up the stairs and into her room to fix a few finishing touches and in two minutes she was rushing back down to the waiting blonde. She approached her with a wide smile and reached her hand out.

"Ready?"

Brittany practically jumped to Santana and grabbed her hand enthusiastically.

Walking up the stairs with Brittany's hand in hers, Santana could literally feel Brittany's excitement. When they reached Santana's bedroom door the brunette turned to her girlfriend and gave her a wide smile.

"Your surprise is inside Britt. I hope you like it."

Brittany gave an excited jump, gave Santana's hand a squeeze and slowly opened the door.

What she saw inside completely caught her off guard.

Her insides melted in an instant, her jaw dropped, her heart began beating faster than an unicorn running away from goblins.

"San..."

Around twenty heart-shaped red balloons were floating on Santana's ceiling, their strings hanging down like party streamers. The room was dark except for a dozen red candles flickering around the room. And right in the middle of the room was a round table which Brittany recognised as the one in the corner of the Lopez's kitchen that no one really uses. it was covered in white sheet and on it were three lit candles and two plates covered by those dome-shaped shiny things Brittany sees on fancy restaurants on the TV.

But what caught her off guard most was the music that was playing softly on the speakers on Santana's dresser. It was "Disco Duck". One of the songs from the infinite playlist she created for her girlfriend.

"Oh my god, Santana..."

She couldn't find the words. She turned to the latina, smiling widely, looked into her eyes, gently placed her hands on her soft cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed Santana with all the love she was feeling inside. Santana kissed her back and placed her hand on the blonde's waist.

Brittany pulled back slowly and looked into Santana's soft brown eyes again.

"This ... I don't even know ... Santana, thank you. This is so beautiful. So much better than Neverland!" She said and giggled.

"Do you really like it?" Santana asked shyly.

"I mean I guess it's a little cliché..." She felt tingles all over her body, loving Brittany's reaction to the surprise. She even had to ask Quinn to take Brittany shopping in the afternoon just so she could get everything ready and thankfully, Quinn was more than willing to help.

"Santana, I love it. And it's not cliché because I've never had a more romantic valentine's surprise. This is amazing. _You're_ amazing." Brittany placed one more soft kiss into her girlfriend's lips and then took her hands in hers and began to adorably dance with her to the beat of the song. She began to get into it and shake her head to the song, all the while swaying Santana's hands with hers. Santana laughed and realized that every time she thinks its not possible for her to love this girl even more she falls even harder for her.

When the song finished and "Monster Mash" began to play, Santana lead her smiling girlfriend towards the table.

"Guess what we're having for our Valentine's date?" she asked playfully.

Brittany just smiled wider. Santana never fails to make her feel special and loved.

"What?" she asks excitedly.

Santana slowly lifts off the silver cloche, revealing a plate full of different sorts of chocolates and sweets that would surely send a dentist running. Butterfingers, Snickers, M&M's, Dots, Almond Joy and even some Lucky Charms.

"Your favorite. Santana said, watching the features on her girlfriend's face turn from excited to shocked to plain cloud 9.

"Oh ... my ... god. Santana!# Brittany said and jumped excitedly attack-hugging the latina.

"Thank you! I can't believe you did all this for me." She said and began peppering kisses on her girlfriend's face who just giggled away telling it was all worth it. She's always worth it.

They sat and ate as much candy as they could, talking and laughing about the silliest things and their infinite playlist continued to play in the background. In the middle of laughing about Finn's failed attempt at a body roll. Santana stopped to smile and watched her girlfriend laughing, her mouth full of Dots.

Brittany felt Santana watching her and asked:

"What?"

"I have something else for you."

Santana walked over to her dresser, pulled something out and walked back to Brittany. She handed her a flat box with a tiny card on it saying "For My Valentine".

"Happy Valentine's day, Brittany." Santana said smiling warmly.

"This is the most special Valentine's day I've ever had. And it's all because of you. Because I know I have you."

She was glad she said those things because as she looked at her girlfriend's smiling feature she realized she was crying. But she was crying from happiness.

"Santana..." Brittany smiled at her, holding the box in one hand and Santana's hand in the other.

"Being with you makes every day special for me."

Santana smiled and felt her knees begin to buckle. And before she could completely melt into the ground she motions for Brittany to open the box.

Brittany gently pulled off the card on it and slowly lifted the top of the box open.

Inside was a necklace with a shiny silver unicorn as a pendant**.**

Brittany was stunned. It was the most beautiful unicorn she's ever seen in her life. She can't even count the number of times Santana has left her speechless tonight. She continued to stare at it in awe. She's never gotten a more beautiful gift than this.

"Santana ... I don't know what to say. It's beautiful ... It's just perfect!"

The brunette took the necklace out of the box and motioned or the teary eyed, smiling Brittany to stand so she could put it on her. Brittany turned around, still smiling and Santana placed the necklace around her neck.

"When I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you. I knew you'd love it."

She finished locking the necklace in and the blonde turns around, the tears of joy in her eyes now rolling down.

"You are my unicorn." Santana said, smiling lovingly, lifting her hand to her girlfriend's face to wipe the happy tears away.

Brittany drew in a deep breath before taking a step towards Santana until their lips are just inches apart and then placed the softest, most intimate kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She had nothing to say because no words can describehow thankful she is for Santana, how happy she makes her and how badly she just wants to hold herforever and never let go. Their lips gently pressed into each other, perfectly molding into one.

Brittany lifted her hand to tangle into Santana's locks pushing her even deeper into the kiss.

The latina felt her girlfriend's intent to deepen the kiss so she parted her lips and began to kiss her more frantically.

Pretty soon everything escalated and hands were everywhere, trying to grasp more skin and before they knew it they were moving towards the bed without breaking the kiss.

Santana needed to feel her, all of her, against her now. And she knew the blonde felt the same. The fire she ignited earlier in the car were back in her eyes, her usual bright blue eyes were now dark with lust.

She reached for the zip on Santana's dress and slowly dragged it down. Since Santana left her speechless she needed her to feel her love, needed her to feel how special she's made her feel tonight.

Santana's brathing was rapid now. The back of Brittany's knees hit the bed. She sat and moved higher up, dragging Santana with her until they were laying on the bed. Brittany was now tugging the dress off Santana and the brunette helped, needing the process of undressing to go faster. When she lifted her body off the blonde to completely discard the dress it gave Brittany the chance to flip them over. She was now on top, looking down at her girlfriend who was biting her lip seductively.

_God that look just kills me, _Brittany thought as she began to ravish her girlfriend's neck with kisses, peppering down to her shoulders and chest.

Santana became restless and took off Brittany's shirt and jeans, slowly revealing her girlfriend's body and chiseled abs.

She could never imagine anyone hotter than Brittany who happened to be laying on top of her, grinding into her.

"God Britt..." Santna whimpered, pulling her towards her to kiss her wildly.

Soon their bras joined their clothes on the floor and there was nothing separating them but their underwear. They continued kissing as Santana's hands slowly grazed her girlfriend's smooth thighs and dragged it higher until she met the hem of her boxers.

She broke the kiss to look into her girlfriend's eyes with hunger.

"Britt, please ... take these off ... I need to feel you."

The blonde didn't need to be told twice.

She sat up and dragged her boxers lower and lower down her legsand threw the offending garment away. Santana couldn't help but softly moan at the sight of her girlfriend's naked body_. _She's seen it hundres of times but it still doesn't fail to leave her breathless.

Brittany smiled slyly, seeing her girlfriend devour her body with her eyes.

Before laying back down she leaned down to place kisses on Santana's tanned colored stomach, her hand reaching for the hem of her underwear and began tugging on it.

She looked up at the brunette for permission and was met with an eager dragged her panties down her perfectly toned thighs and off her legs and settled back between her legs panting against Santana's mouth.

"Santana..." she breathed before kissing her.

Santana parted her legs even wider when she felt Brittany's cock against the place she needed her most. Santana moaned loudly against Brittany's lips as the blonde ran her cock up and down the latinas moist slit. She lifted her legs higher and wrapped them around Brittany's hips giving her more access.

"Britt, please ... I need..." and before she could finish her sentence the blonde was pushing her cock deep inside where everything was warm and wet and soft.

Santana moaned even louder, her nails digging into her girlfriend's back

"God San ... you feel so good."

Brittany continued to slowly move inside her girlfriend, all of her senses were tuned into her. The way she moved her hips against her cock, the way she moaned and moaned her name, the way her forehead crunched up in ecstasy, the smell of the thin layer of sweat now forming on her skin glistening with the scent of their arousal.

Brittany felt her girlfriend's hips pressing higher into her and she knew she was close, she pounded into her faster, harder, fueled by Santana's moans getting more high pitched by the second.

"Britt!" Santana screamed as she reached her climax, clenching around Brittany's cock making Brittany squirting her jizz inside Santana.

They leaned into each other and shared a loving kiss, full of passion and intensity.

Brittany pulled away and softly placed her hand on her girlfriend's face, gently rubbing her cheek with the tip of her fingers, smiling at her.

"I love you Santana." She said.

Santana smiled back.

"I love you too Brittany. I love you with all my heart." She said back.

_**The End**_


End file.
